Metal Sonic
|Twórca = Doktor Eggman|ukryjN5 = |Płeć = Brak (przyjmuje się, że mężczyzna)|Rasa = Robot|Oczy = Czerwone|Wzrost = 100 cm|Waga = 125,2 kg|Pancerz = Niebieski|Dubbing jap. = Junichi Kanemaru|Dubbing ang. = Ryan Drummond|Ataki = |Zdolności = |Lubi = *Doktora Eggmana (jako stwórcę) *Shadowa (seria Sonic Rivals) *Zniszczenie *Stawanie się silniejszym *Kopiowana zdolności innych *Pokazywać, że jest silniejszy od Sonica |Inne media = *''Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie'' *''Sonic the Comic'' *Archie Comics *''Sonic Boom'' *IDW Publishing |Nie lubi = *Doktora Eggmana (czasami) *Sonica i jego przyjaciół *Przegrywania z Soniciem *Metal Sonica 3.0 |Przynależność = Imperium Eggmana}} – jeden z głównych antagonistów serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest to zły robot stworzony przez Doktora Eggmana, na wzór jeża Sonica. Zadebiutował w grze Sonic the Hedgehog CD. Metal Sonic został stworzony jako idealna kopia Sonica, mająca jeden cel: zniszczenie niebieskiego jeża. Robot może kopiować zdolności swoich przeciwników, w tym ich szybkość i ataki. Spośród wszystkich rywali Sonica, Metal Sonic był najbliżej pokonania go. Historia Sonic the Hedgehog CD Metal Sonic został stworzony przez Doktora Robotnika w Sonic CD. Jego zadaniem był podbój przeszłości na Małej Planecie, co pozwoliłoby doktorowi zawładnąć przyszłością. Podczas wykonywania swojego zadania Metal Sonic porwał Amy Rose. Jego pierwsze starcie z Soniciem miało miejsce na Stardust Speedway. Metal Sonic ścigał się z niebieskim jeżem do końca trasy. Przegrał, ponieważ Sonic pierwszy dobiegł do mety. Za niebieskim jeżem zamknęła się brama, w którą uderzył Metal Sonic. Robot został zniszczony przez laser Doktora Robotnika, który próbował trafić niebieskiego jeża. Sonic Triple Trouble Metal Sonic powrócił ponownie po stronie Doktora Robotnika. Zaatakował Sonica i Tailsa w Atomic Destroyer Zone, ale został zniszczony. Knuckles' Chaotix Po ostatniej walce z Soniciem Metal Sonic został bardzo mocno uszkodzony, dlatego Doktor Eggman przeniósł jego CPU do nowego ciała, znanego jako Metal Sonic Kai, które stworzył dzięki pierścieniom chaosu. Po tym jak Kai został pokonany przez Knucklesa i Chaotix w World Entrance Level 1 doktor przetransformował go. Robot zaatakował bohaterów, ale został przez nich pokonany (w złym zakończeniu gry to Metal Sonic wygrywa i niszczy całą wyspę na której rozgrywa się akcja gry). Poza tym Metal Sonic Kai może zaatakować gracza na normalnym poziomie, jeśli będzie stać w miejscu przez więcej niż jedną minutą. Gracz utraci wówczas swojego partnera. Sonic the Fighters Metal Sonic pojawił się jako przeciwnik na Death Egg's Eye. Sonic i jego przyjaciele zorganizowali turniej o to, kto poleci na Death Egg II i pokona Doktora Robotnika. Ostateczny zwycięzca turnieju dostał się na kosmiczną stację i pokonał Metal Sonica, a potem Robotnika. Stacja dokonała samozniszczenia, ale Robotnik i Metal Sonic przetrwali i polecieli z powrotem w kierunku Ziemi. Sonic R Doktor Robotnik zorganizował światowe wyścigi o tytuł najszybszej istoty, które w rzeczywistości miały na celu zwabienie Sonica i jego przyjaciół w pułapkę. Robotnik liczył na to że bohaterowie zaprowadzą go do Szmargadów Chaosu ukrytych na trasach. Metal Sonic, Tails Doll i Metal Knuckles towarzyszyli doktorowi w wyścigach, ale nie spełnili swojego zadania, ponieważ Sonic i jego przyjaciele zdobyli szmaragdy. Sonic Pinball Party Metal Sonic wziął udział w pinballowym turnieju Egg Cup Tournament. Pojawił się jako ostatni przeciwnik Sonica. W rzeczywistości po tym jak robot został pokonany zjawił się Doktor Eggman i wyzwał jeża na dodatkowy mecz. Ostatecznie doktor i jego robot zostali pokonani. Sonic Heroes Metal Sonic osiągnął apogeum desperacji w próbie pokonania Sonica, do tego stopnia że zaczął uważać się za prawdziwego Sonica. Aby zwyciężyć zaczął działać samodzielnie i zbuntował się przeciwko Eggmanowi. W nieznanych okolicznościach robot przybrał formę Neo Metal Sonica, co pozwoliło mu zmieniać kształt. Robot zamknął doktora na pokładzie okrętu flagowego powietrznej floty i przejął kontrolę nad całym Imperium Eggmana. Neo Metal Sonic podszył się pod Eggmana i wysłał do Sonica, Tailsa i Knucklesa list z groźbą podboju świata w 3 dni, co miało zwabić bohaterów na powietrzną flotę. Neo Metal Sonic w przebraniu Eggmana zaczął atakować bohaterów i w trakcie walki kopiował ich zdolności. Początkowo planował skopiować dane Team Sonic, ale kiedy do walki dołączyło się więcej drużyn robot skopiował również umiejętności Team Dark, Team Rose i Team Chaotix. Zebrane informacje połączył z danymi Chaosa, które pobrał od porwanych Żabka i Chocoli. Kiedy nie potrzebował tych stworzeń oddał je Team Rose, rozpływając się w metalicznej kałuży. Wkrótce wszystkie cztery drużyny zebrały się w Final Fortress i Metal Sonic ujawnił się, dokonując transformacji w Metal Madness. Był w tej formie praktycznie niezwyciężalny, więc drużyny musiały połączyć siły aby go pokonać. Team Dark, Team Rose i Team Chaotix odwróciły jego uwagę, podczas gdy Team Sonic wykorzystali Szmaragdy Chaosu do dokonania swojej transformacji. Siły trzech drużyn nie były jednak wystarczające i Metal Madness przeszedł do formy Metal Overlorda. Ostatecznie pokonali go Super Sonic, Super Tails i Super Knuckles. Metal Sonic wrócił do swojej pierwotnej formy i nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że znowu został pokonany. Sonic obiecał mu że będzie gotowy na rewanż w każdym momencie. Po tym jak bohaterowie opuścili Final Fortress, Omega podniósł ciało dezaktywowanego Metal Sonica i spojrzał na Shadowa. Seria Sonic Rivals Sonic Rivals Metal Sonic został przeprogramowany przez Doktora Eggmana Nega, po tym jak Doktor Eggman został zamieniony przez niego w kartę. Robot został wysłany do walki z czterema rywalami: Soniciem, Knucklesem, Shadowem i Silverem. Został jednak przez nich pokonany i ponownie wrócił pod kontrolę Eggmana. Sonic Rivals 2 Metal Sonic został wysłany przez Doktora Eggmana do Shadowa, w celu powiadomienia go o nowym planie zniszczenia świata przez Doktora Eggmana Nega. Robot miał w sobie wbudowany mikrofon, przez który przekazywał komunikaty od doktora. Robot znalazł Shadowa w Blue Coast Zone i połączył z nim siły w celu śledzenia Silvera i Espio. Wówczas bohaterowie pierwszy raz spotkali Doktora Eggmana Nega, który był przebrany za Eggmana. Po pokonaniu Nega uciekł do Sunset Forest Zone. Metal Sonic utracił tam połączenie z Eggmanem. Następnie zaczął śledzić Rouge, podczas gdy Shadow udał się za Knucklesem. Po ponownym pokonaniu Eggmana Nega bohaterowie dotarli do Neon Palace Zone. Metal Sonic odzyskał sygnał od Eggmana, ale zanim przekazał Shadowowi wiadomość zjawili się Sonic i Tails. Metal Sonic i Shadow postanowili ich zgubić i kiedy udało im się to Eggman przekazał wiadomość, w której powiedział że Nega przejął kontrolę nad badnikami i niszczy jego bazę. Shadow otrzymał zadanie zniszczenia ich, a Metal Sonic na krótko spotkał się z doktorem i otrzymał od niego rozkaz zajęcia się Soniciem i Tailsem. Wkrótce bohaterowie ponownie pokonali Eggmana Nega. Shadow i Metal Sonic udali się do Frontier Canyon Zone, gdzie mieli być bezpieczni. Eggman zdradził wówczas, że Eggman Nega zdobył notatki Profesora Geralda Robotnika i dowiedział się z nich o istnieniu Ifrita - potwora z innego wymiaru. Aby go przywołać Nega potrzebował siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu, dlatego Shadow i Metal Sonic musieli je zdobyć pierwsi. Metal Sonic miał się zająć Knucklesem, zabierając mu pierścienie które zasilały Detektor Szmaragdów. Po powrocie do Shadowa okazało się, że Rouge została wynajęta przez kogoś do zdobycia szmaragdów. Eggman domyślił się, że Nega wykorzystuje nietoperzycę do zebrania szmaragdów. Bohaterowie pokonali Eggmana Nega i dostali się do Mystic Haunt Zone. Metal Sonic miał się tam zająć Knucklesem i Rouge, podczas gdy Shadow miał znaleźć ostatni szmaragd. Po drodze robot spotkał Silvera, z którym stoczył walkę. Ostatecznie Shadow został oszukany przez Eggmana Nega, którego pomylił z Eggmanem i oddał mu sześć szmaragdów. Bohaterowie pokonali go, ale portal do wymiaru Ifrita otworzył się, mimo braku ostatniego szmaragdu (w rzeczywistości Metal Sonic miał ostatni szmaragd wbudowany w swój napęd). Eggman Nega uciekł przez portal do Chaotic Inferno Zone, a Eggman zjawił się we własnej osobie i powiadomił Shadowa i Metal Sonica o tym, że w wymiarze znajduje się przycisk zamykający portal od środka. Shadow i Metal Sonic ruszyli w pościg za Eggman Nega, pokonując Metal Sonica 3.0 i Ifrita. Nie udało im się jednak uciec przez portal na czas i utknęli w Chaotic Inferno Zone. Na szczęście Metal Sonic wyciągnął ze swojego pancerza ostatni Szmaragd Chaosu i pozwolił Shadowowi wykonać Kontrolę Chaosu, która przeniosła ich z powrotem do ich świata. Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal Minęło wiele czasu od pamiętnego wyścigu na Stardust Speedway, co miało miejsce w Sonic CD. Doktor Robotnik wysłał na Małą Planetę monitor, który zbudził poważnie uszkodzonego Metal Sonica. Robot otrzymał rozkaz powrotu na Ziemię. Metal Sonic wrócił do bazy w Mad Gear Zone i został tam odbudowany przez doktora, po czym ruszył aby odnaleźć Sonica. W Lost Labyrinth Zone Metal Sonic znalazł tajemnicze źródło energii, które odtąd napełniało jego ataki mocą. Przemierzając Casino Street Zone robot dotarł do Splash Hill Zone. Przybył jednak za późno, ponieważ Sonic i Tails odlecieli samolotem Tornado. Metal Sonic postanowił dalej ich ścigać, zabierając rakietę Tailsa. Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II Wykorzystując rakietę Tailsa Metal Sonic dotarł do White Park Zone, gdzie dogonił Sonica i Tailsa. Mimo nowej mocy robot został pokonany i musiał się wycofać. Wrócił potem, za sterami Metal Carriera, aby pokonać Sonica i Tailsa, którzy lecieli w samolocie Tornado w pościg za powietrzną fortecą Eggmana. Po dwóch podniebnych starciach Metal Carrier został zniszczony. Metal Sonic uciekł do Robotnika i razem z nim poleciał na Death Egg mk.II. Robot połączył siły ze swoim stwórcą i razem z nim zaatakował bohaterów. Został jednak pokonany i wycofał się, aby ścigać się z Soniciem i Tailsem. Podobnie jak na Stardust Speedway został wyprzedzony przez bohaterów, za którymi zamknęła się brama pod napięciem. Metal Sonic uderzył w nią i został wyeliminowany z dalszej walki. Sonic Free Riders Metal Sonic przebrał się za robota E-10000B i wziął udział w World Grand Prix organizowanym przez Doktora Eggmana. W Last Story E-10000B skopiował dane z Extreme Gear pozostałych zawodników i miał je przesłać Eggmanowi. W rzeczywistości podrzucił fałszywe dane i doktor przegrał w wyścigu. Metal Sonic ujawnił się następnie i wyzwał Sonica na ostateczny wyścig. Mimo że robot stworzył idealną deskę i do perfekcji opracował swój styl jazdy, to został pokonany i uciekł. Sonic Generations Metal Sonic został przeniesiony do White Space. Pełnił tam funkcję rywala Sonica w erze klasycznej. Walka między nimi była odwzorowaniem wyścigu na Stardust Speedway. Metal Sonic zaatakował biegnącego po drodze Sonica i zniszczył część trasy. Niebieski jeż skoczył mu jednak na głowę i ogłuszył na kilka chwil. Robot szybko wrócił do siebie i stanął do walki z niebieskim jeżem. Ostatecznie Sonic podrzucił robota do góry, kopnął go i Metal Sonic wybuchł. Przez resztę gry robot może być ponownie wyzwany do walki przez gracza. Sonic Mania Po wydarzeniach z Sonic & Knuckles, Metal Sonic został ponownie wysłany przez Eggmana na Małą Planetę. W Stardust Speedway Zone zaatakował Sonica, Tailsa i Knucklesa, lecz został pokonany w walce z nimi. Sonic Forces [[Plik:Sonic Forces cutscene 025.jpg|thumb|left|Metal Sonic w Sonic Forces]] W Sonic Forces Metal Sonic dołączył do Doktora Eggmana i wraz z Shadowem, Chaosem i Zavokiem pomógł Infinite'owi pokonać Sonica. Ten Metal Sonic okazał się być w ostateczności jedynie iluzją stworzoną przez Infinite'a. Posiadał ten sam kształt i moce równe prawdziwemu Metal Sonicowi. Sonic i rekrut namierzyli go w Red Gate Bridge i pokonali wspólnymi siłami. Setki innych kopii Metal Sonica wzięły potem udział w ostatecznej bitwie z siłami Resistance pod fortecą Imperium Eggmana. Wszystkie iluzje Metal Sonica zniknęły, po tym jak Phantom Ruby został zniszczony. Sonic Mania Adventures thumb|Metal Sonic wzmocniony mocą Szmaragdów Chaosu Metal Sonic pojawia się krótko w odcinku Sonic Returns. Ukazana zostaje tylko jego noga, postawiona w zniszczonym lesie. W odcinku & Knuckles Metal Sonic zlokalizował położenie Szmaragdu Chaosu na Anielskiej Wyspie i udał się w kierunku, z którego dobiegał sygnał. W odcinku Mighty and Ray Metal Sonic zaatakował znienacka Ray'a, ale zanim zadał mu śmiertelny cios, zjawił się Mighty, który zablokował jego uderzenie. Mighty uderzył następnie Metal Sonica skałą, a na koniec rzucił w niego tym samym głazem. Metal Sonic nie dał jednak za wygraną, po tym jak odkrył że Mighty posiada przy sobie Szmaragd Chaosu. Podstępem pochwycił Ray'a i wymusił na Mightym oddanie mu Szmaragdu Chaosu. Po otrzymaniu szmaragdu, robot puścił Ray'a i odleciał w stronę bazy Eggmana. W odcinku Metal Mayhem Metal Sonic dostarczył Eggmanowi kolejny Szmaragd Chaosu. Gdy Sonic i Tails przybyli do bazy, robot złapał ich w pułapkę i zabrał dwa ostatnie Szmaragdy Chaosu. Wykorzystując moc siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu dokonał super transformacji. Metal Sonic miał przewagę nad bohaterami, nawet wtedy kiedy Sonica i Tailsa wspierali Mighty i Ray. Ostatecznie bohaterowie złapali Metal Sonica w jego własną pułapkę. Robot stracił siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu, które wyleciały przez sufit bazy. Eggman próbował następnie zasilić Metal Sonica Głównym Szmaragdem, lecz zanim robot pozyskał energię pojawił się Knuckles. Metal Sonic został odrzucony przez uderzenie kolczatki i wpadł na Eggmana, z którym wyleciał przez ścianę bazy. W odcinku From: A. Rose Metal Sonic i Eggman rozbili się w dżungli na wyspie. Robot nie wstał, przez co Eggman porzucił go i wrócił do swojej bazy. Minęła jesień i nadeszła zima, a Metal Sonic wciąż leżał w tym samym miejscu, ale przysypany pod śniegiem. Przypadkowo natknęła się na niego Amy Rose, która przechodziła obok. Dziewczyna potknęła się o robota, który rzucił jej tylko urywkowe spojrzenie. Później Amy uratowała Metal Sonica przed palmą, która miała na niego spaść. Ze strachu zaczęła go jednak uderzać Piko Piko Hammerem. Metal Sonic nie reagował na to, więc Amy postanowiła podnieść go na nogi. Gdy to zrobiła, z brzucha robota wyleciał Flicky, który od dłuższego czasu był tam uwięziony. Ptak kopnął robota w głowę, a następnie odleciał. Metal Sonic ponownie przewrócił się. Tym razem Amy postanowiła zabrać go do Eggmana. W końcu dotarła tam, przemierzając Mushroom Hill Zone i IceCap Zone i znów postawiła robota, a następnie wlepiła mu kokardkę na czoło. Po tym zadzwoniła do drzwi bazy. Przed odejściem podała robotowi kwiatek do dłoni. Gdy Eggman otworzył, przez pewien czas przyglądał się Metal Sonicowi. Gdy przyjrzał się kwiatkowi, zabrał Metal Sonica z powrotem do swojej bazy. Team Sonic Racing [[Plik:TSR Metal Sonic Cutscene.png|thumb|left|Metal Sonic w Team Sonic Racing]] W grze Team Sonic Racing Metal Sonic jest członkiem Team Eggman. Jest postacią szybką a jego samochód do Formula M. W trakcie wydarzeń z gry Metal Sonic dołączył do Doktora Eggmana na wyścigach organizowanych przez Dodona P, po tym jak doktor stworzył dla niego samochód. Metal Sonic brał udział w wielu wyścigach po stronie Eggmana, ale wszystkie kończyły się porażką. Eggman poinformował potem Metal Sonica, że wezwał Zavoka aby ukradł "silnik energii ostatecznej, który tworzył Dodon Pa. Po tym jak Eggman i Zavok porwali Dodona Pa na pokład Final Fortress, musieli zmusić Sonica i jego przyjaciół do dalszego ścigania się, aby jenot mógł ukończyć swój silnik zasilany mocą współpracy. Metal Sonic został wystawiony przez Eggmana do jednego z wyścigów, ale przegrał go ku zaskoczeniu doktora. Metal Sonic brał potem udział w kolejnych wyścigach u boku Eggmana, aż wreszcie Dodon Pa ukończył silnik, który doktor ukradł i umieścił w swojej machinie śmierci. Metal Sonic wziął udział w ostatnim wyścigu na pokładzie Final Fortress, który skończył się porażką i skierowaniem machiny śmierci do głównego generatora mocy. Metal Sonic najprawdopodobniej uciekł z pokładu fortecy razem z Eggmanem, Orbotem i Cubotem. W innych grach Sonic Drift 2 Metal Sonic pojawia się jako jedna z postaci w grze wyścigowej Sonic Drift 2. Prowadzi tutaj swój samochód Blue Devil. Jego specjalna umiejętność polega na wykonaniu bardzo szybkiego przyspieszenia, silniejszego nawet od tego z którego korzysta Sonic. Metal Sonic musi jednak zebrać 3 pierścienie zamiast dwóch aby z skorzystać z tej umiejętności. Sonic Adventure Metal Sonic nie odgrywa żadnej znaczącej roli w grze, ale pojawia się zamknięty w jednej z kapsuł w Final Egg, zaś naprzeciwko przechowywany jest inny robot przypominający Sonica. Metal pojawia się również w jednej z retrospekcji Amy, w której ściga Sonica ratującego dziewczynę. W Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut, Metal Sonic może być odblokowany po zdobyciu wszystkich 130 emblematów w grze. Dostępny jest tylko w trybie wyboru poziomów, oraz posiada te same zdolności co Sonic. Jeśli robot się rozpędzi, zacznie unosić się nad ziemią podczas poruszania się. Sonic Adventure 2 Metal Sonic pojawia się w grach Sonic Adventure 2 i Sonic Adventure 2: Battle jako jedna z postaci w trybie wieloosobowym. W Sonic Adventure 2, aby go odblokować gracz musi ukończyć wszystkie misje Shadowa z A-rankiem. Gracz może się wtedy wcielić w Metal Sonica w trybie ścigania się. Metal Sonic posiada te same ataki i umiejętności co Shadow, wliczając w to Włócznię Chaosu i Kontrolę Chaosu. W Sonic Adventure 2: Battle jest grywalny od początku, tylko w trybie ścigania się. Metal Sonic jest najszybszą postacią, a także posiada najwyższy skok. Nie może natomiast korzystać ze specjalnych ataków przy zbieraniu pierścieni, ale w dowolnym momencie może uruchomić Black Shield, czyli osłonę która zablokuje wszystkie ataki i specjalne umiejętności wymierzone w jego stronę. Osłona utrudnia jednak skręcanie i sprawne poruszanie się. Seria Mario & Sonic Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Metal Sonic pojawia się jako jedna z czterech nowych grywalnych postaci w grze Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Jego typem umiejętności jest szybkość. W wersji na Wii Metal Sonic posiada także swoją specjalną umiejętność, Air Boost, której może użyć w niektórych wydarzeniach aby zyskać przyspieszenie. thumb|Metal Sonic jako rywal w wersji na Nintendo DS W trybie Adventure Mode w wersji na Nintendo DS Metal Sonic pojawia się jako jeden z rywali. Można go spotkać w Sparkleton, gdzie rzuca graczowi wyzwanie w Rocket Ski Jumping. Po tym jak zostanie pokonany, Metal Sonic ucieka, a gracz może przejść dalej. Po pokonaniu Doktora Eggmana i Bowsera, Metal Sonic oraz Bowser Jr. zostawiają w różnych miejscach wyzwania dla Sonica i Mario. Gdy wszystkie wyzwania zostaną ukończone, Metal Sonic i Bowser Jr. przyznają się do porażki. Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Metal Sonc powraca jako jedna z czterech grywalnych postaci w grze Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Jego typem umiejętności jest szybkość. W wersji na Wii Metal Sonic posiada także swoją specjalną umiejętność, Air Boost, której może użyć w niektórych wydarzeniach aby zyskać przyspieszenie. thumb|Metal Sonic kontra Wario W wersji na Nintendo 3DS Metal Sonic należy do grupy Tricksters i może brać udział tylko w wybranych dla tej grupy wydarzeniach sportowych. W trybie fabularnym Metal Sonic przybył razem z Doktorem Eggmanem, Orbotem i Cubotem do Londynu na zbliżające się igrzyska olimpijskie. Pewnego dnia Metal Sonic trenował na stadionie, ale Eggman zauważył że robot nie robi żadnych postępów mimo ulepszeń. Nagle zjawił się Bowser Jr., który rzucił Metal Sonicowi wyzwanie. Robot przyjął je za pozwoleniem Eggmana. Metal Sonic przegrał potem w wyścigu z Bowserem Jr., ku zdumieniu Eggmana. Nieco później Metal Sonic ćwiczył z Eggmanem taekwondo, ale został pokonany. Gdy Eggman zastanawiał się jak ulepszyć swojego robota, Orbot i Cubot pokazali mu Waluigiego na monitorze. Złoczyńcy udali się na spotkanie z Waluigim. Metal Sonic stanął z nim do walki i zwyciężył. Eggman zauważył wtedy, że robotowi brakowało siły. W tym celu Eggman kazał Metal Sonicowi walczyć z Wario. Gdy Metal Sonic wypełnił i to zadanie, miał już wszystkie potrzebne dane. Następnie robot zabrał z powrotem do bazy wewnątrz Big Bena urnę, którą Wario oddał Eggmanowi za swoją przegraną. W bazie Eggman uchylił urnę, z której zaczęła ulatniać się mgła. Pojawił się w niej Sonic, na którego zareagował Metal Sonic. Eggman jednak uspokoił swojego robota, a następnie pokonał Sonica. Okazało się potem, że był to jedynie klon stworzony z mgły. thumb|left|Metal Sonic stający do walki z Waluigim Gdy Doktor Eggman i Bowser rozmieścili maszyny wytwarzające mgłę w całym Londynie, Metal Sonic udał się na kort tenisowy, gdzie wpadł na Waluigiego i zniszczył mu jego lornetkę z której miał szpiegować Luigiego. Waluigi stoczył następnie walkę z Metal Soniciem. Robot został pokonany i musiał się wycofać. Następnie dołączył do Eggmana, który w rzeczywistości był trójwymiarowym hologramem, w obronie ostatniej maszyny wytwarzającej mgłę. Wario i Waluigi pokonali jednak Metal Sonica i Eggmana, a następnie zniszczyli maszynę. Metal Sonic i hologram Eggmana byli potem pilnowani przez Wario i Waluigiego, dopóki nie zdali sobie sprawy z tego że zostali oszukani. Metal Sonic był później obecny na ceremonii otwarcia letniej olimpiady. Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games Metal Sonic owraca jako jedna z grywalnych postaci w grze Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games. Jego typem umiejętności jest szybkość. W trybie Legends Showdown Metal Sonic należy do drużyny piątej, razem z Doktorem Eggmanem, Bowserem i Bowserem Jr. Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Metal Sonic powraca jako jedna z grywalnych postaci w grze Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS Metal Sonic jest dostępny tylko w biegu na 100 metrów i BMX. Metal Sonic pojawia się także jako grywalna postać w wersji arkadowej. Należy go odblokować przy użyciu karty Aime w japońskiej wersji. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 Seria Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Metal Sonic pojawia się w Super Smash Bros. Brawl jako naklejka, zwiększająca siłę wyrzutu o 16 punktów. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U [[Plik:Smash 4 Trophy 10.png|thumb|Trofeum Metal Sonica w Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U]] Metal SOnic pojawia się w wersji na Nintendo 3DS jako trofeum do odblokowania. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate W grze Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Metal Sonic pojawia się jako zaawansowany duch, którego można pozyskać w trakcie rozgrywki aby zyskać ulepszoną szybkość. Seria Sega Superstars Sega Superstars Tennis Metal Sonic pojawia się na widowni na mapie Scrap Brain Zone. Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Metal Sonic pojawia się jako dodatkowa postać w pakiecie DLC do gry, zawierającym również nową mapę: Egg Hangar. Metal Sonic pilotuje Metal Booster, tzw. hoverbike. W trakcie wykonywania specjalnego ataku, Metal Sonic zaciska dwie metalowe belki pojazdu do siebie, produkując tym samym dwa promienie laserowe. Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Metal Sonic pojawia się jako dodaktowa postać w pakiecie DLC Metal Sonic & Outrun DLC, ''który zawiera również mapę OutRun Bay. Podobnie jak w poprzedniej grze wyścigowej, porusza się w Metal Boosterze, który ma dodatkowo możliwość zmiany w samolot, łódź i gokart. Metal Sonic posiada wysoką szybkość, oraz zbalansowaną sterowność i turbo boost. Słabe jest u niego przyspieszenie. Jego specjalną umiejętności jest teraz generowanie wokół pojazdu osłon, które pulsując zadają obrażenia dookoła. ''Sonic Dash W grze Sonic Dash Metal Sonic został dodany jako grywalna postać w wersji 4.3.0. Może być zakupiony za 3.99 dolarów. Metal Sonic posiada specjalne bonusy które podwajają ilość zbieranych Cucky, Pocky i Picky. Sonic Runners Metal Sonic jest postacią typu Szybkość/Robot. Ma możliwość wykonywania potrójnych skoków, a także zwiększa bonus za pokonywanie przeciwników o 200%. Metal Sonic pojawia się po raz pierwszy w Epizodzie 20: Sonic the Villain 1. Leśne zwierzątka i Omochao zaczynają się bać na widok Sonica i uciekają przed nim. Sonic razem z pomocą swoich przyjaciół bada przyczynę niepokojów wśród zwierzątek, dochodząc do wniosku że ktoś musi podszywać się pod niebieskiego jeża. Sonic wykorzystuje Tailsa jako przynętę, która ma zwabić oszusta. Okazuje się że za wszystkim stoi Metal Sonic, który wpada w pułapkę, ale udaje mu się z niej uciec. W drugiej części Epizodu 20: Sonic the Villain 2, Sonic i jego przyjaciele ścigają Metal Sonica, a doganiają go i spotykają Doktora Eggmana, który korzysta z urządzenia do kontrolowania robota. Sonic próbuje zniszczyć urządzenie, ale Metal Sonic powstrzymuje go od tego i ucieka razem z doktorem. W trakcie wydarzenia Windy Hill in Spring Event ''Metal Sonic ocalił Orbota i Cubota, którzy ukrywali fałszywe jajka wielkanocne, przed złapaniem przez Team Sonic. Robot wrócił później aby zniszczyć bohaterów, ale sam został przez nich pokonany. ''LEGO Dimensions Metal Sonic pojawia się jako jeden z trzech bossów w Death Egg. Po pokonaniu Robo Sonica i Mecha Sonica Eggman wysłał Metal Sonica do walki. Pojedynek toczy się na kwadratowej arenie, wokół której unosi się Eggman. Metal Sonic goni gracza i próbuje go zranić. Po pewnym czasie Metal Sonic skacze na środek areny i zaczyna otaczać się osłoną energii. Następnie strzela w gracza ognistymi pociskami, oraz laserem. Laser należy skierować w stronę Eggmana, aby zadać mu cios. Po otrzymaniu większej ilości ciosów robot zacznie szarżować w stronę gracza, będąc otoczonym osłoną. Po tym jak przestanie szarżować należy go uderzyć i zadać ostateczny cios. Metal Sonic eksploduje wówczas a jego części uderzą w panel sterowania Eggmana, aktywując urządzenie otwierające portale do innych wymiarów. Sonic Forces: Speed Battle W grze Sonic Forces: Speed Battle Metal Sonic pojawia się jako jedna z grywalnych postaci. Posiada dobrą szybkość i siłę, ale średnie przyspieszenie. W grze pojawia się także Reaper Metal Sonic w czarnym kostiumie kosiarza. Posiada taką samą szybkość i wyższą siłę, ale niższe przyspieszenie. Charakterystyka Osobowość Chociaż Metal Sonic został stworzony na wzór Sonica, poza wyglądem, jest kompletnym przeciwieństwem niebieskiego jeża. Robot jest cichy, agresywny i zdeterminowany w swoich działaniach. Od samego początku za cel postawił sobie pokonanie swojego rywala. Eggman zaprogramował Metal Sonica nie tylko w taki sposób, aby robot był jego bezmyślnym sługą, ale również myślał i samodzielnie podejmował niektóre decyzje, które mogą się okazać w wielu przypadkach skuteczniejsze od rozkazów doktora. Po wydarzeniach z Sonic Heroes wolna wola robota została ograniczona, ponieważ Metal stał się zbyt groźny dla doktora, otwarcie się przed nim buntując. Kiedy Metal Sonic staje do walki, zazwyczaj daruje sobie jakiekolwiek drwiny i pokazy siły, które uznaje za zbędne. Robot od razu przechodzi do ataku, nie wycofując się, albo uciekając tylko w krytycznej sytuacji. Nie potrafi, lub też nie chce, korzystać z mowy, a jedynie wydaje z siebie mechaniczne odgłosy. W Sonic Heroes, nienawiść do Sonica osiągnęła u robota najwyższy stopień, a sam Metal Sonic zaczął popadać w szaleństwo, spowodowane niemożnością pokonania niebieskiego jeża. Metal Sonic uznaje się za prawdziwego Sonica, który został stworzony w celu zniszczenia oszusta. Metal Sonic posiada zdolność mowy tylko w swoich transformacjach: Neo Metal Sonic, Metal Madness i Metal Overlord. Wykorzystuje ją tutaj dosyć często, oraz jedyny raz w całej serii. Robot nie zawahał się również przed zdradą własnego stwórcy, aby tylko znaleźć sposób na pokonanie Sonica. Po Sonic Heroes, Metal Sonic posiada ograniczoną wolę, którą najpierw manipulował Eggman Nega, a później sam Eggman. W Sonic Free Riders robot wyrwał się spod kontroli doktora i ponownie go zdradził, aby pokonać Sonica. W Sonic Generations nie wiadomo czy robot był poddany kontroli Eggmana, ale wykorzystał okazję do zemszczenia się na Sonicu, w swoim i jego klasycznym wcieleniu. Nieustanne dążenia Metal Sonica do zwycięstwa w jego odwiecznej walce z Soniciem świadczą o wyjątkowej wytrwałości i determinacji, mimo ponoszenia za każdym razem porażek. Wygląd Metal Sonic został stworzony na wzór Sonica nie tylko z charakteru, ale i również z wyglądu. Posiada dwa cielenia: Klasyczne i Nowoczesne. Klasyczne wcielenie ma niemal identyczną sylwetkę jak swój protoplasta, ale nieco inny, bardziej uproszczony kształt głowy. Została stworzona z myślą o Klasycznym Sonicu. Posiada trzy kolce z tyłu, dwa szpiczaste uszy i duże czoło. Metal Sonic posiada parę czerwonych oczu, oraz szare usta z ostrym nosem. Brzuch jest okrągły i posiada z przodu i z tyłu otwór. Otwór z tyłu służy jako silnik odrzutowy, natomiast ten z przodu pozostaje nieaktywny. Robot posiada białe naramienniki, od których odchodzą chude niebiesko-szare ramiona. Metal Sonic posiada ostre pazury na dłoniach. Nogi są podobnie zbudowane jak ręce. Kończą się czerwono-białymi butami, podobnymi do tych które nosi Sonic. Nowoczesny Metal Sonic niewiele różni się od poprzedniego, poza tym że jest wyższy, aby pasować do Nowoczesnego Sonica. Moce i umiejętności Metal Sonic dysponuje wysoką inteligencją, jak na pozostałe roboty Eggmana, którą wykorzystuje do podejmowania samodzielnych decyzji, uniezależnionych od rozkazów stwórcy. Jako kopia Sonica, posiada dostęp do wielu ataków niebieskiego jeża, w tym do podstawowego Spin Attacku, od którego wychodzi większość pozostałych Sonica. Może dzięki temu skorzystać z: Spin Jumpa, Jump Dasha i Homing Attacku. Jest również bardzo szybki, mogąc dorównać prędkością Sonicowi, a nawet i prześcignąć go, ale nie na długo. Aby nie przepalić swoich obwodów, robot musi co jakiś czas zwalniać, zmuszając się do poruszania się wolniej niż Sonic. Silnik odrzutowy pozwala mu także na latanie i poruszanie się, nawet w stanie uszkodzenia. Do bardzo często wykorzystywanej przez Metal Sonica zdolności należy kopiowanie ruchów. Działa podobnie jak u Gizoidów (takich jak np. Emerl). Robot kopiuje zauważone ataki i zdolności przeciwników, które następnie zamienia na dane. Metal Sonic wykorzystuje je do uczenia się strategii wrogów, aby obrócić je na ich niekorzyść lub zapobiegać im. Mogą to być na przykład: ESP, Niewidzialność, a nawet Kontrola Chaosu. Dzięki temu, możliwości robota są wręcz nieskończone. Jednym z pierwszych ataków z jakich korzystał robot był V. Maximum Overdrive Attack. Jest to potężna szarża, podczas której Metal Sonic otacza się osłoną raniącą każdego, kto go dotknie. Zyskuje również prędkość, ale po jakimś czasie musi przerwać ten atak, aby nie dokonać samozniszczenia. Dzięki posiadaniu skarbu z Lost Labyrinth, który robot zdobył w Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal, Metal Sonic może generować wokół siebie osłony z energii, które może zamieniać na pociski. W Sonic Adventure 2, Metal Sonic korzystał również z bardzo potężnego i szczególnego rodzaju osłony, jakim jest Black Shield. Blokuje ona wszystkie ataki wymierzone w robota, poza zdolnościami takimi jak Kontrola Chaosu, ale utrudnia mu poruszanie się i spowalnia jego ruch. Transformacje Transformacja Metal Sonic Kaia Gigantyczna, czerwona i lepiej uzbrojona wersja podstawowego Metal Sonic Kaia, finałowy boss w grze Knuckles' Chaotix. Metal Sonic posiada dwie dłonie z ostrymi pazurami, może latać i strzelać promieniami z brzucha. Zasilany mocą Dark Rings. Neo Metal Sonic Pierwsze stadium transformacji Metal Sonica. Robot jest tutaj znacznie wyższy, posiada wydłużone kolce, a także coś na kształt rękawów na ramionach i nogawek na nogach. Na plecach nosi również pelerynę, a buty są zakrzywione. W tej formie, Metal Sonic ma zdolność kopiowania wszystkich zdolności wrogów, oraz podszywania się pod inne postacie. Robot może również rozpływać się w formie metalicznej kałuży, podobnie jak Chaos, strzelania piorunami z dłoni, a także przechowywania w swoim ciele mniejszych stworzeń, bez narażania ich życia. Nieznane są dokładne okoliczności, w jakich robot dokonuje transformacji. Metal Madness Drugie stadium transfomracji Metal Sonica. Robot przemienia się tutaj w gigantycznego potwora, który nie może się poruszać, dopóki nie przejdzie do kolejnego stadium. Jego ciało jest wtedy odporne na ataki, a słabe punkty rozmieszczone są w kolorowych kołach: dwa po bokach jego ciała i jeden na przodzie. Posiada płaski kształt głowy, dwa ramiona: jedno z wystrzeliwanymi pazurami, a drugie ze szczypcem który pluje ogniem. Dolna część ciała zawiera wspomniane koła, oraz liczne kable i rury, którymi robot przyczepia się do podłoża. Metal Sonic osiąga tę formę po skopiowaniu danych wielu postaci, będąc w formie Neo Metal Sonica. Metal Overlord Ostateczna transformacja Metal Sonica, osiągana po przetworzeniu się dokładnie wszystkich danych na temat przeciwników, kiedy robot jest w formie Metal Madness. Metal Overlord może być jedną z najpotężniejszych transformacji i istot w serii Sonic the Hedgehog, jako że nie posiada żadnych słabych punktów, a jego pokonanie wymaga połączenia sił aż trzech postaci w super formach. Część prętów i kabli, którymi robot był podczepiony do podłoża, zamienia się w skrzydła, pozwalające Metal Overlordowi latać. Robot może strzelać z pleców małymi kolcami, a także dużymi ze swoich pazurów. Do innych jego zdolności należy: Kontrola Chaosu, oraz strzelanie krzystałami z dziury w brzuchu. Jedyny atak jaki jest w stanie zadać mu obrażenia to Super Sonic Power. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Doktor Eggman (jako stwórca) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic Rivals 2) Neutralni *Omochao Wrogowie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Big the Cat *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Żabek *Chocola *Doktor Eggman (podczas buntów) *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross Temat muzyczny Metal Sonic posiada kilka tematów muzycznych w serii, które są grane podczas walki z nim. W Sonic the Hedgehog CD na poziomie Stardust Speedway, niezależnie od tego w jakie przyszłości gracz walczy z robotem, muzyka zawsze zmieni się na złą przyszłość Stardust Speedway, z wyciętym wstępem, po rozpoczęciu wyścigu. Remiks japońskiej wersji tej muzyki pojawia się również w grze Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II podczas podobnego wyścigu, oraz dwa inne remiksy w Sonic Generations po spotkaniu Metal Sonica w Białej Przestrzeni, oraz w trakcie walki z robotem. W Sonic Heroes, w trakcie walki z Metal Madness grany jest kolejny utwór bez słów, a podczas Metal Overlordem grany jest utwór zespołu Crush 40: What I'm Made Of... W Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II pojawia się także inny utwór, towarzyszący walce z poziomu White Park Zone, oraz podczas drugiej potyczki z Metal Carrierem. Remiks utworu pojawia się w grze Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, podczas wykonywania przez Metal Sonica specjalnego ataku. W Sonic Forces motywem Metal Sonica jest remiks amerykańskiej wersji złej przyszłości Stardust Speedway. W innych mediach Komiksy Sonic the Comic W serii komiksów Sonic the Comic, Metal Sonic nazywa się Metallix (takim imieniem określano go w Sonic CD w Europie). Pojawia się po raz pierwszy w adaptacji gry Sonic CD, gdzie zostaje zniszczony przez Sonica. Okazuje się później, że robot którego Sonic pokonał w Stardust Speedway był tak naprawdę jednym z wielu Metallixów, którymi władał Emperor Metallix. Archie Comics W komiksach Archiego pojawia się wiele wersji Metal Sonica. Pierwszy robot został skonstruowany przez Doktora Eggmana, a później pokonany w wyścigu z Soniciem. Powracał później wielokrotnie, aż wreszcie otrzymał nazwę Shard the Metal Sonic. Eggman zbudował później kolejną serię Metal Soniców, z pozostałości po starych robotach. Jeden z nich zawędrował do Sol Zone, gdzie został mocno uszkodzony. Naprawiony, powrócił pod nazwą Kapitan Metal, i stał się rywalem Kapitana Whiskersa. IDW Publishing W komiksach IDW Publishing Metal Sonic posiada taką samą historię jak w grach, do momentu wydarzeń z Sonic Forces. W trakcie wojny z Resistance został ulepszony przez Doktora Eggmana do formy Neo Metal Sonica. Po wojnie przejął kontrolę nad Imperium Eggmana, jednocześnie poszukując swojego stwórcy, aby przekazać mu kontrolę. Animacje Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie Metal Sonic w filmie animowany o jeżu Sonicu, jako jeden z rywali Sonica i antagonistów. Zostaje tutaj stworzony przez Doktora Robotnika w celu pokonania niebieskiego jeża. Robot różni się nieco od swojego pierwowzoru z gier, działając samodzielnie i na własną rękę. Pod koniec filmu wpada wo wypełnionego lawą krateru, gdzie ginie. Sonic Boom (serial)|Sonic Boom Metal Sonic jest jednym z rywali w serii gier oraz serialu Sonic Boom. Jest tutaj posłuszny temu, kto go kontroluje. W grze Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric, Metal Sonic służy początkowo Doktorowi Eggmanowi, pozostając mu bezgranicznie lojalnym. W trakcie kolejnych wydarzeń, Lyric the Ancient przejmuje kontrolę nad robotem i zwraca go przeciwko Eggmanowi. Metal Sonic zostaje następnie wysłany do odzyskania Kryształu Chaosu, ale zostaje pokonany przez Sonica i jego przyjaciół. Ciekawostki *Metal Sonic jest często mylony z Mecha Soniciem, wczesnym robotem Eggmana, znanym głównie z gier Sonic the Hedgehog 2 i Sonic & Knuckles. *Metal Sonic miał być jednym z bossów w anulowanej grze Sonic X-treme. Był tutaj znacznie większy, prawdopodobnie aby można go było łatwiej trafić. Jego trójwymiarowy model z tej gry może być znaleziony w SKD gry Sonic R. *Jedyna gra w której Metal Sonic używał głosu, oraz miał swojego aktora głosowego, była Sonic Heroes. Co ciekawe, głos podkładał do niego Ryan Drummond, aktor postaci Sonica w latach 1998 - 2004. W Sonic Generations, jeśli gracz wyzwie Metal Sonica do walki, nad robotem pojawia się dymek komiksowy z wiadomością, którą robot przekazuje, ale nie posiada głosu. *Poza Metal Sonica z Sonic Rivals 2 i jego rysunek z Sonic Channel są prawie identyczne. *Metal Sonic jest jedynym rywalem w Sonic Generations, który nie pojawia się cutscensce przed walką z Time Eaterem. *Niewykorzystany tekst, który miał się pojawić w menu głównym gry ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), brzmi ''You can play additional missions for Metal Sonic. ''Może to oznaczać, że Metal Sonic miał się pojawić w grze jako jedna z grywalnych postaci. en:Metal Sonic ru:Метал Соник de:Metal Sonic es:Metal Sonic fr:Metal Sonic Kategoria:Roboty Eggmana Kategoria:Roboty kopie Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Grywalne postacie